Celebratory love
by Beywriter
Summary: During a 4th of July party Max and Micheal get to know each other a little better and the night brings them alot closer together. The first full lemon of this pairing on , probably the first one ever so I claim I am this pairings creator!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Lemon story, look for the page break where it starts.

**Celebratory love**

The party was in full swing.  
Judy had arranged a 4th of July celebration.  
Rick had brought over quite a bit of alcohol that they had all started drinking since about 8:51 around the time Rick brought the alcohol in.  
But that was three hours ago.  
The 4th was nearly over but that didn't stop them, Eddie was trying to dance but kept falling over, Steve had managed to loose his pants, Emily was laughing at bad jokes Rick was telling, Michael was with Max and they were just talking about who would screw Ray first.  
"He's my team-mate, he knows me better."  
"But he knows me too."  
"Me better..." he went on to slurring something before Mike crushed his lips against Max's, the blond gasped at this, both their breaths tasted like alcohol but Max liked this and kissed back to Mike.  
Mike wrapped his arms around the blond and their kisses became more desperate and passionate.  
"Bdruum" Mike said, his lips still locked over Max's, the others didn't notice Max and Michael leaving and making out.

* * *

Mike pushed the blond onto his single bed and got on top where they resumed their passionate session.  
He broke the kiss and looked down at the glazed baby blue eyes, they looked like two clear oceans or the sky.  
"Anyone say you have beautiful eyes?" Mike asked  
"All the time...I like that kissing" Mike smirked and they began kissing again, moans erupted from deep within their throats.  
Both boys were starting to get hot, really hot.  
"I'm hot" Max said.  
"Let's do something about that then!" Mike pulled off Max's blue shirt and his own yellow one before going down to kiss Max, their tongues quickly met and the lack of material between there bodies felt good.  
Both teens started to moan hard as it felt like there bodies were being licked by pure fire.  
Their erections begged to be freed from the material, they both could feel them.  
"Damn by boxers feel tight" Max said.  
"Same" Mike replied.  
"Let's deal with that" Mike nodded and got off the blond, they both shed their pants and boxers, Mike threw away his cap before straddling Max and bringing their erections together making the teens gasp.  
Max reached his right hand between their bodies smiling and began to pump them together making them groan and gasp in unison, a minute after he began the slow and pleasurable movements their erections began to weep from the attention, the liquid dribbled down into and around Max's navel.  
Mike leaned down and the teens began to make out again.  
Both teens felt they were close and Max pulled his hand away, Mike groaned at the loss of contact.  
Mike broke the kiss and left for the bathroom.  
"Where the hell did he go?" the blond thought and Mike returned with an actual tube of lube.  
"Why do you carry lube with you?"  
"For a night like this" Max smiled.  
"You taking me?" the blond asked.  
"No, you take me" Max smiled at that, at least he didn't have to know the pain he heard about with anal penetration.  
Mike knelled down and lubed the blond boy's erection from base to tip, the blond gasped at the feeling.

Mike positioned himself over Max and lowered himself down slowly taking the blond into him.  
He groaned at the feeling of Max slowly slipping into him and filling him.  
The feeling for Max was amazing, his head was against the pillow to the left, his eyes closed and groans escaping both their lips.  
When Mike was down he opened his eyes and looked at the panting boy.  
"Well?"  
"Uuunnggghhh...move." Max thrust up to motive the other teen.  
Mike started moving his hips backwards and forwards, the pleasure was amazing, they groaned and moaned.  
Max's right arm moved and found Mike's erection and began to pump it in time to Mike's thrusting.

The feeling of Max inside was intense for Mike, he never felt something so good.  
"Why did we never do this before?" he groaned out.  
"Dunno, I want to do it again though."  
Mike increased his hip movements, Max felt this and looked up, sweat was now rolling down his body, face, chest, arms and legs were covered in shiny sweat and his head was thrown back.  
But the same could be said for Maxie who felt like he was in a hot shower, the sweat pooling on his chest, his left arm was holding onto the damp bedsheets, his blue eyes were closed and loud moans escaped his lips.  
"Harder please!" the blond asked and Mike obliged, using more speed and strength, Max's hand picked up speed and the familiar burning sensation came.  
Their movements became more passionate before Mike finally threw his head back and peaked sending his release between there sweaty bodies.  
Max gasped at the site and the feeling of his erection being crushed and he released too.  
Mike pulled out and flopped on his lover panting.  
Max pulled the covers that were on the floor over and around them, he wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you Mike."  
"Me too Maxie, me too" they stayed in that position until sleep over took them a couple of minutes later.  
Little did they know that Steve, Eddie, Emily and Rick had watched it all, also recorded it and took photos for future blackmail.

Author notes

Beywriter: Happy 4th of July to people who read this, I am not American so I don't celebrate it, yeah I'm from Britain.  
Max: We don't have hard feelings, well he doesn't  
Ray: Lame...please review, its a crime not to!


End file.
